A Necessary Step
by 4AMChaos
Summary: A short Sanvers fic. Takes place before Alex and Maggie establish their relationship. Thanks for taking the time to read. Feedback is always welcome
1. Chapter 1

**The two women stood face to face in the center of Alex's apartment. Alex ran her fingers through Maggie's hair; internally debating whether or not it was the softest hair she'd ever touched. It was almost magical. Her eyes desperately scanned Maggie's face, memorizing every detail. There was so much she wanted to know. So much she needed to understand about the detective who came hurtling into her life like she had. Not many people were able to make Alex question herself. In any aspect of the word.**

 **Alex placed her hands on either side of the woman's face; pulling her closer, she eagerly pressed her lips against the detective's, slowly parting them, allowing their depths to be explored. Her hands made their way to grip Maggie's shoulders, and a few short seconds later, her hands fumbled for the collar of Maggie's leather jacket's and she fiercely pulled it back, letting it collapse on the living-room floor.**

 **Maggie traced her hands up Alex's back, firmly gripping her shoulders as Alex snaked her arms around the detectives waist, sneaking the tips of her fingers under her belt.**

 **Alex gently placed soft kisses down Maggie's neck as a moan of pleasure escaped her indicating she had found the right spot. Pausing there, she nibbled at the detectives sore neck.**

 **"Umm.." Maggie's breath shook Alex to the core, fuelling her craving. "Ale.." quickly forfeiting under her woman's touch.**

 **As her tongue traced miniature circle upon Maggie's collarbone, her fingers eagerly found their way to the row of buttons centred down the front of her blouse her and she pushed the loose blouse off Maggie's shoulders.**

 **Maggie fumbled forward, knocking the both of them off balance. She quickly gathered herself, taking the opportunity to take control. Her hands set on Alex's waist, leading her backwards toward the sofa.**

 **The two tumbled as one onto the couch behind them. Maggie sank down beneath Alex as she moved quickly to straddled the detective. Her left arm folded tightly behind the woman's neck, holding her as close as humanly possible while gently stroking the exposed bra strap off Maggie's shoulder.**

 **"I guess," Maggie sank her tongue in Alex's mouth, "you," it danced across her lips and she came up for another short breath of air, "weren't that hungry." She gently kissed her chin, moving down, she began to lick her throat.**

 **"Fuck," Maggie whimpered as she exhaled loudly, her body giving in. Maggie jolted her body up, taking control as she twisted beneath the agent, and, in one swift motion, pinned her to the ground.**

 **"Ughh," Alex bit her bottom lip as she slammed against the floor. "Suddenly not so hungry."**

 **Maggie's body was small, but once she pinned you down, you were under her control. For once in Alex's life, she didn't put up a fight, handing the controls over to this woman was something she desperately awaited experiencing.**

 **Maggie's hands teased, sliding under the waistline of Alex's pyjama pants, gripping her bare hips. The need she felt was stronger than any she'd felt in a really long time, if ever at all, and her heart pounded wildly. Maggie slid her right hand slowly along the smooth, hard abs below her, dragging the loose top up to her chest, exposing Alex's very toned stomach while her left hand remained entwined with Alex's; pinned above their heads.**

 **"You know, detective," trying to stifle her quivering breath, "your tactics won't work on me," she bucked her hips up in hopes of shifting Maggie's balance in her favour but the detective lowered herself, leaving nothing but thin fabric between them. "I'm into this kind of thing."**

 **Maggie's eye darkened with a hint of temptation, and in that same moment, the temptation was stifled. She slowly brought herself up to recuperated. Smoothing her hair back, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts.**

 **Alex laid restless in defeat on her rug, shutting her eyes tight before gathering herself and joining Maggie up on the vertical level.**

 **"I'm sorry," she brought her right hand to her mouth, resting her thumb on her bottom lip for a frozen moment, "I don't want to keep throwing you around like this," Maggie rested her hands on Alex's shoulders, "I've just... I haven't had the best track record when it comes to women," she said, dropping her hands at her sides, "I just-I don't want to mess this up like I always do." She paused for a moment. Whether it was to figure out how to word her next sentence or to give Alex a chance to walk away from her before the pain, Maggie didn't really know. Maybe both. Turning on her heels, she began to pace.**

 **"I've never had a relationship last longer than a few months." She began, "the only serious relationship I've had lasted 6 months, and the break up completely destroyed me. God, I don't know what I'm doing," she nervously brushed her hair back, "Alex, all I know is I don't want to lose you. I just want to keep...us. Our bond. But I don't want to keep you from experiencing the great things you'll come to learn in the next few months. I don't want to darken that."**

 **"Maggie, the only thing you've done since walking into my life is shine a light, not only on who I am, but also the kindhearted person I really want to be.**

 **Look, if you want to just be friends," she broke off, forcing her eyes to stare at anything else, just for a moment. This woman can read you like a child's book. Your soul spilt across your face like the an oil painting. Look. Away.**

 **"I can't change that. I can't make you love me if you don't." She walked over to the counter and grabbed one of the open beers that had since gone flat. Maggie looked down at the floor. Her eyes filling quickly, then just as quickly, she blinked the tears away, watching Alex drink her beer.**

 **"I just think it's in your best interest to... explore what else, who else is out there. You deserve a lady who will treat you right. Someone who puts your needs ahead of everything else,"**

 **"Kind of like you're doing right now?" Alex fired as soon as she had the chance.**

 **"I wish I was as good and you make me out to be, Alex, I really do,"**

 **"Listen, Maggie, if my lack of experimenting with other girls is causing you self-doubt, then I'll experiment for myself, but I can assure you there is no one, anywhere, that I can meet who will make me feel the way I do just thinking about you."**

 **"You're getting really sappy on me, Danvers." Maggie tried to lighten the mood.**

 **Alex chuckled.**

 **The two stood face to face. Silence echoed the air.**

 **"You know what, you might be right. Maybe I should just got to a bar, find myself a nice lady and have a one night stand. That might be the right thing to do."**


	2. No One Else

**Alex stood in the doorway of her closet scanning items for almost ten minutes straight. She had gone shopping with Kara just a few days ago, why was she having such a hard time choosing an outfit?**

 **She brought her hand up, starting from the left, slowly walking her fingers across the shoulders of each hanger, occasionally stopping to pull out a dress and place it on her bed.**

 **Hair made. Makeup on. Now was time to choose between her two options. The first, an elegant black dress with a low cut and a handful of diamond studs scattered across her torso. The second dress was a little more eye catching.**

 **Alex stared at her reflection in the mirror, feeling uneasy. Her heart began to race, was she really going to to through with this? Never in her life could she have dreamt of doing something like this but if she was going to do it, she would do it right.**

 **She tugged gently at her dress, pulling it up under her arms but afraid to pull it apart and exposed herself even with nobody in the room with her. The dress looked so fragile, like one wrong move and you may be wearing nothing at all. It definitely lacked some material in her opinion.**

 **Slipping on her heels, she made her way to the kitchen and poured out another shot. It was the third of the night and it had yet to begin. She threw back her head and downed her poison. The bronze tinted liqueur licked her esophagus like the flames of a burning fire. The feeling was nothing new to her and she swallowed at ease flinching at the sound of three loud knocks against her front door.**

 **Thoughts coursed through her mind like passing train carts. What in the world had she done? Painfully, she replayed last night over in her head. She felt like she'd been standing outside Alex' front door for an hour. Why was she taking so long to answer. Had she missed her? Had Alex really gone to find herself a lady to...**

 **She shook the thought away.**

 **Her eyes shot down to the door handle and she watched it turn. Once the door was fully opened Maggie's eyes danced their way up Alex, taking in the view with as much detail as she possibly could. She wore a stunning, floor-length red dress; a silver studded belt wrapped around her waist, and from it, a long triangular piece of see-through sheer draping down from her hip to her ankle.**

 **A second piece of see-through sheer caught Maggie's eye and she felt the tension in her jaw release as her lips slowly parted letting out a short breath. She may have been staring too long.**

 **"Maggie," Alex began, watching the detective examine her, "my eyes are up here," she finished, failing to conceal her amusement. Maggie looked Alex in the eye and took a step across the threshold. It took all her will power to keep her eyes off the part of Alex' dress that was completely spilt open down her torso, ending just above her belly button; held together by the same see through material that exposed nearly her entire left leg.**

 **"Wow," is all Maggie could manage to get out. Her lips betrayed her, forming words but not quite able to speak them. She exhaled a deep breath, which she seemed to have been holding for a while, her eyes lighting up as they danced across the agent's face, watching her move an inch closer as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Maggie reached out, grabbing Alex passionately, both pulling her, and pushing her own small body hard against the Alex'.**

 **Maggie could feel Alex' overwhelming desire as she returned her kiss, driving Maggie over the edge.**

 **Their kiss quickly intensified and Alex slipped her index and middle finger under Maggie's belt, tugging her hips into her own.**

 **Maggie let a short gasp escape her lips before crashing them into Alex' once more, eagerly walking her backwards until they tripped up the two steps and tumbled onto her bed.**

 **"Maggie," she breathed.**

 **She could feel the warmth of Alex' breath brush past the small hairs behind her neck. Her eyes opened slowly, staring straight into Alex'.**

 **Somehow, her eyes seemed darker than the beautiful shade of hazel they carried, and in that frozen, silent moment, Alex could swear she caught a glimmering hint of darkness as her eyelids fluttered, shifting view and landing on Alex' lips.**

 **Their tongues danced, each playing off the other's, Maggie brought her right hand to Alex' cheek, gently, she began to circle her thumb behind her ear as she gazed into her eyesight amazement.**

 **She traced two fingers down Alex' jawline, rounding her chin, lightly placing thumb on her bottom lip and she caressed it. Stroking the strands of short red hair that fell to just above her shoulders, Maggie placed a soft kiss on the curve of Alex' collar bone slowly making her way down the open route to her navel. Pausing just above her belly button, Maggie took a much needed breath and looked up and Alex, "are you sure this is okay?" Maggie's eyes had lost all darkness in that moment. Instead, sincerity took over. Making sure Alex was okay. That she was ready. That was the one thing on her mind.**

 **"Are you sure?" Maggie voice echoed in her head. Laying with her head lifted off her pillow, straining her abs as she did, Alex stared down herself, locking eyes with the detective who's only desire at the moment was to discover everything about the agent's body.**

 **Suddenly very aware of the fact that the detective's knees were on either side of her. They were breathing in unison.**

 **Alex nodded, "I've never been more sure about someone in my entire life."**

 **Maggie smiled. Gripping the red material at the center of Alex' chest with both hands, she quickly tore it off. The sheer, ripping in two, sounded like the pull of velcro, "I'll buy you a new dress," Maggie muttered, eagerly making a trail of kisses down the new available skin before her eyes.**

 **Maggie ran a hand through her hair, gathering herself, and Alex that opportunity to twist beneath Maggie's straddling little body.**

 **Taking both of Maggie's hands in hers, Alex pinned them against the mattress beside her hips and let herself loose control. Alex leaned back for a moment, taking in the sight of thee beautiful detective and she laid under Alex. Maggie crossed her arms over her stomach and pulled her shirt over her head. Suddenly, Alex's sensed kick into overdrive, her hand trailed over the light blue bra strap, sliding it off her shoulder. Alex brought both her hands to cup the detective's breasts and she gazed admirably at them for too long.**

 **"Alex, you're so beautiful," Maggie's lips spoke the words but Alex wasn't hearing them.**

 **"I'm so in love with you, Maggie." The words echoed. Words that were all too unfamiliar to Maggie. "I'm so in love with you it drives me crazy.**

 **Whatever was happening to her body, Maggie liked it. She had never felt such a wave of love and compassion as she did in that moment. No one had ever said those words to her before. Coming out of Alex's mouth, they sounded perfect.**

 **"There's no one else I want with here with me tonight. I just want you." Alex finished.**

 **Maggie put her hand on the back of Alex's neck, pulling her down against her, "I'm sorry for everything I said before. You shouldn't have the time to experiment with other girls. You're mine now and I'm sorry," she toyed, "there's just nothing you can do about it. You're my girl."**

 **Maggie watched Alex adoringly, "I love you."**

* * *

Yes, I made them sappy lesbians who say I love you right away, it's fiction?  
I hope you at least don't regret the time you spent reading this ?  
Thanks for reading


End file.
